crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Cortex
Nina Cortex is Neo Cortex's beloved niece or daughterCortex says: "My daught... err... NIECE!" when Nina is kidnapped in Crash Twinsanity.. She is a gothic girl with bionic hands which act as grappling hooks. She has a fierce rivalry with Coco Bandicoot. History ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Nina is recruited by Doctor Cortex to kidnap Coco Bandicoot and the Professor. When Spyro and Crash arrive to save Coco and the Professor, Nina chases down Crash, only to soon be captured in a cage, where she is left to weep over the unfairness of the situation. When she began to show signs of a kind heart Doctor Cortex made a few modifications and sent her to study at the Academy of Evil. Nina wasn't always a cold-hearted girl, she once loved animals and was a pleasant person. ''Crash Twinsanity'' ]] Nina doesn't see her uncle again until ''Crash Twinsanity when Doctor Cortex sneaks her out of the school. But then she may help him and Crash fight the Evil Twins, who threaten to destroy N. Sanity Island. When Crash, Cortex, and Nina travel to the Tenth Dimension, Nina is kidnapped by the feral Evil Crash and taken to his house for a tea party, where Cortex soon rescues her. She later helps in defeating the Evil Twins by destroying the power sources of their Deathbot. Her voice is briefly heard in the ending. Radical Entertainment era ''Crash Tag Team Racing'' Nina is a playable character in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which she aids Doctor Cortex and Doctor N. Gin in trying to take over Von Clutch's MotorWorld. At one point in the game, Nina gets a part-time job handling the park's edible meats in order to purchase the Angsterator car, going as far as to practically beg Crash to help her get the job. Also, in this game, Nina acts a bit bossy at times. In one mission she asks Crash to find her keys that she lost in the Midway. ''Crash of the Titans'' In Crash of the Titans, when Neo Cortex fails to dispose of Crash Bandicoot, Nina is called upon by Uka Uka to replace her uncle as the main antagonist of the story. In the Nintendo DS version of the game, Nina attempts to take over Cortex's plot on her own accord when she realizes that she's merely a "henchperson" and temporarily teams up with Crash to get revenge on her uncle. When Crash confronts her inside the Doominator, Nina boards her giant Arachnina Titan and battles Crash, only to lose. When the Doominator is disabled, she is rescued from the falling contraption by Doctor Cortex, who reveals that he is proud that she betrayed him, but claims that he is still going to "spank her stupid" for all that has happened. In the mobile phone version of the game, Nina was the second boss. She steals the second mask with the help of her spider bot and tries to escape, only for Crash to jack her machine and run into rocks and it explodes. ''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' In Crash: Mind over Mutant, Nina is dropped off at the Evil Public School by Doctor Cortex as punishment for her actions in the previous game. When she is eventually visited by Crash and Aku Aku, she angrily accuses Crash of ruining her life and refuses to help them stop Cortex's ongoing plot. When Crash and Aku Aku get desperate, she forces the two to kiss each other and save her science fair project. Crash needs to counterattack the things shooting out of the volcano with his spin attack. After that she then uses said project to determine the location of Crunch and Brio. Characteristics Personality In her first appearance in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Nina has a childish personality and speaking pattern, referring to herself in the third person and calling Spyro a "purple puppy". This personality was removed from subsequent games. Canonically, Nina is known to be more ambitious and egotistical than her uncle; even Aku Aku believes that Nina is "a lot smarter than Cortex ever could be.", though it is unknown if she really is smarter as she needed Coco to build the robot in Crash of the Titans. Nina seems to be more "street smart" or has more (or less) common sense than her uncle. She is very spiteful and sadistic and has a Gothic look. She also has an antisocial demeanour. Alongside those traits, Nina is quite a tomboy, whilst Coco is girly. The only feminine trait Nina really has is taking care of her 'nails'. She likes to crack her knuckles and get into fights. She dislikes Evil Public School as of Mind over Mutant due to the perceived inferior value of her schoolmates (whom she describes as the "dregs of society") to those of Madame Amberly's private academy, where she saw herself as "the queen". She additionally hates Crash for being the reason for her stay at the Evil Public School. Physical appearance Nina has partially spiked black hair, light-blue skin, prominent buck teeth and a metallic lowercase 'N' on her head. Nina's most distinguishing features are her spring-loaded steel bionic hands, which were given to her by her uncle Doctor Cortex, additionally, Nina has a beta version that got altered in Crash Twinsanity, that shows her with a lab coat similar to Cortex's with an N on it and red hair. Nina stands about four feet and eleven inches (1.5 meters) and weighs 110 pounds (50 kilograms). Although this is not proper canon, Nina was originally taller than Crash and Cortex. In her early appearances, she wears a dark-blue sailor fuku, apparently the uniform of the Academy of Evil. In Mind over Mutant and Crash of the Titans, she wears a black dress shirt with short sleeves, a red tie, a blue, pleated miniskirt and black tanker boots. In Crash Tag Team Racing, her alternate costume is a pink and white drive-thru uniform, which she earns by getting a job as one of Von Clutch's employees. Portrayals Nina is voiced by Susan Silo in Crash Twinsanity, by Amy Gross from Crash Tag Team Racing onwards and by Debi Derryberry in the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans. In the Japanese version of the series, she is voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (who also voiced Polar in Crash Team Racing and Crash Bash) in Crash Twinsanity and by Chihiro Kusaka in Crash Tag Team Racing. In the French versions of the games, she is voiced by Patricia Legrand, who also voices Coco and the Brat Girls. Gallery nina 2.jpeg nina 3.jpeg Arachninagbasprite.PNG Nina purple sprite.png Cnk2nina.png Nina 02.jpg ninacortex.png Nina_01.jpg Trivia *Nina Cortex was originally created by Traveller's Tales as a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart before development duties of the game were transferred to Vicarious Visions. This may be the reason why Nina was going to be a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart. *Her appearance was based on one of the designers working at Traveller's Tales. An early design of her depicted her wearing a white lab coat exactly like her uncle's. *Cortex almost called her his daughter in Crash Twinsanity but he corrected himself and said niece. This may show that Nina is actually Cortex's daughter. Especially since Cortex later says "My daught... err... NIECE!" *It is stated in the BradyGames Strategy Guide for Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, that a "freak accident" blew up his whole family when he was a young child, which would've included his brother, however, judging by Nina's age difference, the brother, in theory, would've had to survived with little enough damage to have a child later on in his life. Cortex must have known that his brother was alive after the explosion, because in Twinsanity, this is not the first time he met Nina. As previously stated above, Nina may be Cortex's daughter, and not his niece. *There is an error in Crash Twinsanity: Nina's teeth disappear in one cutscene after covering her mouth with her hand. This happens just before they teleport to the Tenth Dimension. *The fact that Nina calls Spyro a "purple puppy" in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage is similar to how Baby Bowser calls Yoshi a "gween donkey" in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *Nina was originally taller than her uncle and N. Gin. It is a mistake that later games said she was shorter. As in Crash Twinsanity, she is clearly taller than Crash too. *Nina means 'Girl' in Spanish. *There is a glitch in Twinsanity that allows you to play as Nina in the Iceberg Lab. *According to a promotional short for Crash of the Titans, Nina can use her hands to teleport to different places. *Nina's full name is derived from Spanish and Greek origins meaning that her name "Nina Cortex" means "Girl Shell" or "Girl Husk". *Because of Nina's design in the Activision series and her first speaking role, Nina's reception has been mixed. *Nina is 1 of the 5 playable female characters. The other 4 being Coco, Pasedena, Tawna, and Yaya. *In Twinsanity, Nina doesn't speak at all, but she can completely talk in Crash of the Titans *From Twinsanity to TTR, Nina used to wear a belt around her kilt. But in Crash of the Titans, her belt is gone. References ru:Нина Кортекс Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Final Bosses Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Main antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Good Article Category:Cortex Chaos Category:Humans Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2